Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya
by KawaiiKurama
Summary: Jou falls asleep in class, and has a nightmare about his dad beating him. Seto finds out about it and takes him home. Will love occur? Yaoi, SetoJou.


Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya  
by KawaiiKurama  
c_cretgrl@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
A/N: This is a yaoi, a Seto/Jou fic. YOU WERE WARNED!!!!!  
  
Jou ran into his third period classroom. He hadn't been in school for the first two. His left arm was bleeding and there was a bruise on his cheek. Everyone stared, including Kaiba.  
  
[What the hell happened to my mutt?] he thought. He knew that he called Jou his, and didn't really care. He liked him, and that was that.  
  
"What happened to you, Jounouchi?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Well, funny story, really." Jou blushed. "I fell outta bed and landed on a pair of scissors," he explained, looking down.  
  
Kaiba continued to stare at him. He realized that the boy was lying. Kaiba could tell when someone was lying, and Jou definitely was. Jou lied well, though. [I wonder what he is hiding.] Kaiba thought. He thought about different situations that may have possibly happened.  
  
Jou's conversation with the teacher had finished, and he was sitting in his seat, right next to Kaiba.  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
I could tell that Kaiba was staring at me. It was getting harder and harder. Not to blush, I mean. What the fuck did you think I meant?!? I turned to face him.  
  
"Kaiba, what the hell are ya lookin' at?" I hissed. He smirked. His smirk was so kawaii! So was the rest of him, as far as I was concerned, anyway. I started to imagine him naked. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I had known I felt this way about Kaiba Seto for a long time, but if he ever found out. he wouldn't even bother to take time to insult me anymore.  
  
Yes, I know I'm pathetic. Almost every night I dream of him. The other nights. I don't want to think about them.  
  
Back to me being pathetic: every time Kaiba insults me, no matter how angry I act, I treasure the words, just because he was the one that said them. Damn. Just hearing his voice is good. I don't deserve that much.  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
I watched, wondering who would have the nerve to hurt my precious puppy. He is so cute, with his blonde hair and his puppy-dog features. I dream of him most nights. Other nights I stay awake and think of him. Mokuba doesn't like that I stay awake. Poor kid. I worry about him. But back to the matter at hand: watching Jou.  
  
He blushed as I gazed at him from the corner of my eye. Minutes later, he fell asleep.  
  
Regular P.O.V.  
  
Jou fell asleep as Kaiba watched. The class started a discution on Ancient Egypt. Yugi grinned and got every question right. That had something to do with Yami, Kaiba was certain. So no one realized that Jou was sleeping, or talking in his sleep. No one but Kaiba, that is. And what Kaiba heard shocked him so much that his indifferent mask failed him and he paled.  
  
"No!" Jou cried out. He was shaking. Jou whimpered. "Don't hurt me, please! Onegai, Dad! Let go!" he all but screamed that last part.  
  
The other kids in class noticed a pale Seto Kaiba shaking a sleeping Jounouchi awake.  
  
"Damn it mutt, wake up!" Kaiba growled, shaking Jou. Jou woke up, trembling. He looked up at Kaiba. [Why did he wake me up? Oh, shit, did I talk in my sleep?] He noticed how pale Kaiba was.  
  
"You woke up!" Kaiba said. He sounded almost. relieved.  
  
"Kaiba, Jounouchi, having a nice chat?" their teacher asked. Without waiting for an answer, she said, "You both have detention after school today."  
  
Jou groaned. Kaiba just glared. She wasn't scared of him, though she was probably the only teacher who could say that and be honest.  
  
The class ended, and Jou ran straight to the cafeteria. Yugi followed, after a curious glance at Kaiba, at a much slower pace. And Kaiba followed him.  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
I walked into the cafeteria for the first time. All conversation stopped as I entered. Then whispers started, which quickly led to the sound level that it was when I entered. I looked around, and spotted the people I was looking for. The puppy and his friends Yugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, and Ryou. (A/N: I don't understand Merik and Malik that well, so they aren't going to be in my story. Sorry.) I walked over to their table.  
  
Reg. P.O.V.  
  
Kaiba walked over to the table. Jou didn't look up until a shadow fell over his food.  
  
Kaiba was standing behind him, about to tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Mutt, I need to talk to you." He stated. Both Yami's and Jou's eyes flashed.  
  
"I'm not a damn-!" Jou started to say.  
  
"Whatever you are going to say to him, you can say to all of us, right Jou?" Yami interrupted.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Come on, puppy."  
  
"What's this about, Kaiba?" Jou asked harshly. "You can say it in front of them."  
  
Again, Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Jou, are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" At his words, Jou instantly paled. "Specifically, you talked today in class."  
  
"Oh, no. Did anyone hear me?" Jou asked. [If anyone knows. he'll kill me.]  
  
"Just me. Come along now, pup." Kaiba walked toward the doors. To everyone's surprise, Jou followed silently.  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
I followed him into the hall.  
  
"Um, Kaiba-" I started to say. He cut me off.  
  
"He hurts you, doesn't he." He said. It was not a question. I blinked. Kaiba had actually sounded like he cared! I looked down.  
  
"No, of course not," I told him. We both knew I was lying. I didn't care. Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Yes, he does Jou. We both know that, so just admit it." He said.  
  
"You-you called me Jou!" I exclaimed.  
  
He smiled. Yes, and actual smile, not a smirk!  
  
"Yes, I did. Now, tell me the truth, pup."  
  
I looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful! Looking down again, I sighed.  
  
"Hai." I smiled sadly. "But it isn't so bad. I get food, and a place to sleep!" My smile faded.  
  
"It isn't worth it, Jou. I know. My adoptive father, Gozabuo (sp?) used to hurt me. The same way your father hurts you." Kaiba said to me. I looked at him in horror.  
  
"He-he raped you?!? Oh, god, Kaiba." Kaiba blinked.  
  
Reg. P.O.V.  
  
Kaiba blinked. His father had raped him, but- "Oh, shit Jou. He rapes you???" Jou looked down.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaiba gripped his shoulder in silent apology. "Jou, I want you to stay at my house. I will not take no for an answer." Jou smiled, a happy smile.  
  
"Really?" Kaiba nodded. "Thank you!" Jou almost hugged him, but decided to just smile instead.  
  
"There will be rules, however. We will go over them when we get home. Oh, and pup? Call me Seto." And so 'Seto' walked off.  
  
Jou took a few minutes to stop smiling. He turned his smile into a scowl and walked back over to his table.  
  
When he got there, he was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Are you all right?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Why couldn't he say it in front of us?" asked Yami.  
  
"What did he want?" asked Honda.  
  
"Why wouldn't you let him say it in front of us?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I said that already!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Sorry." Anzu said meekly.  
  
Jou cut in.  
  
"Guys, its nothing, okay? I'm fine. Kaiba just wanted answers to something, it was all a joke. Don't worry, Yugi, we didn't try to kill each other." The bell rang. [Saved by the bell.] Jou thought. They left for class.  
  
A/N: Hi! This fic I wrote a long time ago. The beginning anyway. I recently found it. Tell me what you think! R&R, people!  
  
I don't mind flames, as long as they are not directed as me or the Seto/Jou pairing. You were warned this was going to be a yaoi, so I don't want to here it.  
  
Ja! 


End file.
